high_school_life_of_hellfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubaki Mizushima
Tsubaki Mizushima '''was a character in High School Life of Hell. She held the title of Super High School Level Nun'. After being taken away from her parents at a young age, she was raised in a monastery, and eventually gained her title. Appearance Tsubaki is a petite, short young woman who usually dons a black and white nun’s uniform. She also wears a pair of simple black and white shoes, and a cross rosary. She has shoulder length, milky pink hair and sky blue eyes. Her skin is very pale and unmarked, but she actually has a tattoo on her lower back, which shows the symbol of her gang. Personality Tsubaki is a kind, caring young woman who strongly believes in the lord and his abilities. Her religiousness also affects her characteristics, causing her to often think about others and their well being and pray for both her and their safety whilst in the school. She is almost always found smiling, and acts sweetly quite often. Most people regard her as a saint, and her outward actions seem to highly back this title of her's up. This sweet act of hers, however, is exactly that; it's just an act. She uses her title as nun as a way to make others unsuspicious of her actions, when in reality she is a power-hungry gang leader in disguise. She will manipulate others in any way possible, and only has her own betterment in mind. She can be very deceitful, and is a talented liar and actress. She doesn't care for the others at all, really, and is only worried about getting herself out of the school alive. However, she does have a strong loyalty to her family, if nothing else. She was taught to by her parents before she was taken away from them and they were jailed to never leave behind your family, as they are the most important thing to you in the world. She would die to save them and protect them and anyone else she deems 'family', and is willing to abuse her position in order to do so. Despite these unethical traits of hers, she does still entrust in the Lord, but believes you must act for yourself if you want things to get done. She is very religious, but a bit liberal with her interpretations of the Bible's words, as one can clearly see with her actions. History Pre-Imprisonment Tsubaki grew up in a family of gangsters, and was therefore exposed to and taught to uphold a life of crime and lies. She assumed this was the only way to get places in life, and didn't question their teachings at all. Her family was eventually busted for their crimes, and she, being only a child at this time, was sent to live in a nearby nunnery to hopefully give her a better life and proper education. This did not set well with her, and she screamed and fought to try and leave to go to her family, but to no avail. Tsubaki respected her family’s way of life, and decided to keep it alive despite her new position as a nun after she realized there was no way to leave her new 'home'. She put on fake smiles and rose to a high position within the nunnery over years of showing how pure and saintly she was, eventually rising to being the head-nun once her predecessor retired and named her the new title owner. She used this position of power to secretly harbor offerings and other riches, also being able to easily commit crimes without being suspected. She had gang members outside the nunnery follow her orders from the safety of the church, and her power and wealth rose without anyone else knowing a thing. Upon being invited to attend Heaven’s Summit Academy, she readily accepted, knowing of the school’s wealth and roster of high-end students. She knew that attending would make her status look even more convincing, and that she may be able to rob them all blind at some point, and left the nunnery to begin her school-life. Tsubaki entered Heaven’s Summit Academy at the age of 17. High School Life of Hell She was kind to everyone at first, staying hopeful even when Daichi was found dead. She played an important part in the investigation and trial, and became a team player early on, even if her smiles were mostly fake, since she didn't care about the other's safety at all. She couldn't help but feel a bit worried when Neil was executed. She remained innocent until the second motive was announced. Upon hearing she could receive ‘any wish’ from Monokuma, she knew exactly what she would want.To get her family back from jail, and finally be able to see her parents again and live happily with them was the only wish she ever wanted, and, so, she set out to formulate her plan. After the pool party, she waited until after everyone was in their rooms preparing for bed before she approached Shiori’s room. She told her she had forgotten her bible at the pool, but was too nervous to walk back there so late by herself. Shiori agreed to go with her, happy the nun thought of her as strong enough to keep her safe. When they reached the pool, however, Tsubaki put her plan into action. While Shiori was looking for her bible, the nun pulled the sculpting cinder block she had taken from the art room from its hiding place in the room, hitting the DJ over the head with it. This knocked her out, and Tsubaki then began to tie her feet to the block with the volleyball net. However, before she could make sure it was nice and secure, Nobu stumbled upon the scene. In his surprise, he tried to run, but slipped on some water on the ground and stumbled. Tsubaki took this chance to grab a nearby bottle of pool chemicals and splash it in his face; stunning him to keep him from fleeing. She then grabbed up the cinder block she was going to tie Shiori down with, and hit him over the head with it hard enough to kill. In haste, she dropped the still unconscious Shiori into the pool (without checking to make sure the volleyball net was strong enough to hold) and quickly fled the scene, after pulling her Bible that had fallen into the pool out and drying it in a nearby boy's restroom. (A piece of the cover also was left in the art room, hung on a stray nail, from when when took the cinder block.) She is eventually found guilty in the trial, after denying the fact heatedly. She is not happy to accept her fate, but tells them the truth behind her past as a final act of reprieve. She wishes the others luck, praying that 'The lord be with them, and her.' She was then executed. Relationships Shiori Kagome Tsubaki didn't have much to do with Shiori, as was the truth between the nun and most of the other students. However, she began to befriend her a bit more in order to gain her trust and murder her. She even lured Shiori into her trap at the pool under the guise of being afraid and seeking her assistance to go and retrieve her Bible, claiming she left it at the poolside. Shiori seemed to trust Tsubaki and thought of her as a friend, but Tsubaki killing her was proof enough her thoughts were ill-guided. Nobu Hamesaki Tsubaki liked Nobu enough. She thought his talent was amusing, and made no plans to involve him in her scheme. However, he seemed to involve himself, going to look for Shiori and ending in his own tragic murder to keep her guilt safe from the other's. She was actually quite sad after killing him, because she felt it was a shame someone so cute had to die so young. Nobu liked her a bit as well, but something about her always made him feel uneasy and scared when she approached him. Execution Dead End on the Six Hundred and Sixty-Sixth Floor Tsubaki was executed in Chapter 8, using the execution known as ''Dead End on the Six Hundred and Sixty-Sixth Floor.Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female